mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Vapor Requiem/Aventura Textual
Este proyecto va a ser una pequeña historia contada a través de comandos, que los mismos usuarios irán eligiendo, y por mayoría, la opción más votada será por la que la historia seguirá. Actualizaré la historia cada 14-24 horas. ---- Despiertas en una habitación que no conoces, a tu izquierda hay una puerta, a tu derecha hay una ventana, tienes una linterna, un cuchillo y un encendedor. Delante de ti hay un poster de un gatito colgado. Detrás de ti no hay nada. ¿Qué haces? > Ir por la puerta. > Revisar la ventana. > Arrancar el poster. Opción más votada: > Arrancar el poster. Tras arrancar el poster, ves que... hay un agujero. Miras por él y ves que hay una caida muy grande, debido a tu vertigo, vomitas y te alejas del agujero. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Ir por la puerta. > Revisar la ventana. > Quemar el vómito. Opción más votada: > Revisar la ventana. Revisas la ventana, y ves que fuera hay un acantilado, y posiblemente estés situado en el filo, tu vertigo vuelve, una vez más, pero te controlas. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Ir por la puerta. > Quemar el vómito. > Bailar la macarena. Opción más votada: > Ir por la puerta. Vas hacia la puerta, intentas abrirla pero está cerrada. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Quemar la puerta > Acuchillar la puerta > Bailar la macarena mientras te comes la linterna. Opción más votada: > Quemar la puerta. Intentas quemar la puerta, pero es de metal, aún así logras oxidar las visagras gracias al poder de la magia y la puerta cede. Tras pasar por la puerta, puedes ver que hay un guardia con cara de tener pocos amigos y una complexión de fisicoculturista senegalés. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Irte cagando leches. > Luchar contra el guardia. > Bailar la macarena con el guardia. Opción más votada: > Luchar contra el guardia. El guardia acaba contigo de forma fácil y sencilla. Estás muerto. GAME OVER O no... Usas el poder de los save states y vuelves al pasado. Intentas quemar la puerta, pero es de metal, aún así logras oxidar las visagras gracias al poder de la magia y la puerta cede. Tras pasar por la puerta, puedes ver que hay un guardia con cara de tener pocos amigos y una complexión de fisicoculturista senegalés. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Irte cagando leches. > Luchar contra el guardia. > Bailar la macarena con el guardia. Opción más votada: >Bailar la macarena con el guardia. Bailas la macarena con el guardia y os hacéis colegas. Te invita a un café en la cafeteria de al lado. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Tomarte un café con el guardia. > Preguntarle donde estás. > Lamerle el codo. Opción más votada: > Preguntarle donde estás. El guardia se niega a responder. Le haces cosquillas para que confiese. Al final acaba cediendo y dice que estás atrapado en la computadora de Vapormyst, dentro de la carpeta de memes. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Preguntar quién es Vapormyst. > Preguntar como salir. > Preguntarle si quiere salir contigo. Opción más votada: > Preguntar quién es Vap--"·"$"!$%$2!·$2------ Opción más votada: > Preguntar como salir. El guardia dice que la única salida es usar el simbolo del sistema, el cual para obtener acceso tienes que obtener el permiso de administrador. No entiendes una mierda pero lo buscarás en Yahoo! Respuestas. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Preguntar en Yahoo! Respuestas > Preguntar en Yahoo! Respuestas > Pregutnar en Yaho! Respuesssstas. Opción más votada: >>>>>Preguntar en Yahoo! Respuestas. En Yahoo Respuestas dice que si vas por la puerta trasera de donde estás, lograrás entrar dentro del sistema, donde con un poco de esfuerzo podrás lograr el permiso de administrador. ¿Qué haces ahora? > Buscar la puerta trasera. > No hacer nada y volver a donde estabas. > Acabar con todo y formar una familia con el guardia. Opción más votada: > Acabar con todo y formar una familia con el guardia. Ni lo pienses. Opción más votada: > Buscar la puerta trasera Le preguntas al guardia donde se halla y dice que al fondo a la derecha pero necesitarás algo fuerte para romperla y pasar. ¿Qué haces ahora? Opción más votada: > C:/Users/Vapormyst/Desktop/porno de lolis pero de verdad/jailbreak.exe runas /user:administrator jidaOIDHAoiuhbfiuaFBUIAiufbiuAUIODHasoidOIHNDUaduoU Abres la puerta trasera pero mueres al instante. Revives antes de esa opción. ¿Qué haces ahora? Opción elegida: >Sacar la computadora y ponerme a jugar Grand Dad, haciendo el satanico ritual de Joel para invocarlo y ofrecer al Guardia como sacrificio. Tan pronto como Grand Dad se aparezca le ordenare abrir la puerta. Entonces el usara una gran cantidad de poder y memes, para crear un glitch, tan grande que todo se bugea y toca reiniciarlo y no funciona. >Asi que uso la carta trampa definitiva, busco agua y comienzo a correr para aumentar la velocidad y la facto speed en 0.25 A presses, ya se lo que estaran pensando "an a press is an a press you can't say it's only a half" bueno TJ """""""""""Henry""""""""""" Yoshi, escuchame, pero primero debemos hablar de universos pararlelos. Luego de almacenar velocidad por 12 horas uso la Pedro Spot y me teletransporto a los universos paralelos, de forma que al final termine del otro lado de la puerta aplastando al Scuttlebug. Tras hacer eso logras correr el emulador de Switch en tu computadora, pero no logras hacer nada más. ¿Qué haces ahora? Opción elegida: >Volverme Popeye y romper la puerta con estilo. No hay espinacas. ¿Qué haces ahora? Opción elegida: >Buscar algo para detonarla. (y luego hacerlo) Sólo logras encontrar una lata de lentejas y caducada desde hace un par de meses ya. ¿Qué haces ahora? Opción elegida: >Usar al guardia para abrir la puerta. Es decir, agarrar el guardia y tirarlo, obvio. Te acercas al guardia, pero te mira con cara de "cómo te acerques te rajo". ¿Qué haces ahora? Opción elegida: >Hackear tu propio universo para romper la cuarta pared y enfrentarse cara a cara contra Vapormyst, aún sin saber quién es. Pateas la puerta trasera y entras corriendo, logrando llegar al simbolo del sistema. Parece que has llegado bien al símbolo del sistema. Aún si la voz de tu cabeza te aconseja luchar contra el tal Vapormyst, decides no hacerlo por ahora. ¿Qué haces ahora? Categoría:Entradas